


The Art of War and Love

by Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Samurai AU, gods and demigods oh my, the rating will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Greg becomes the newest recruit in General Holmes’ regiment. He wants to prove his worth to General Holmes, not just as a good Samurai but a good friend. And hopes one day, that friendship will become more.General Holmes demands to have Greg in his regiment. He knew that Greg’s sponsor’s powers will help him, but he was much more interested in getting to know Greg... personally.But when war looms, will they be able to declare their love for each other before something catastrophic happens?(This work isn’t betaed. If you find a mistake, relish it, love it, bring it up right in this cruel world.)





	1. GREG

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be either in the point of view of either Mycroft or Greg. The chapter name denotes which POV you’re reading in.   
> If there is anything you don’t understand, comment and I will answer.   
> If you live it as much as I hope, I’m on Tumblr, called Bokkle.   
> This will (hopefully) be a long fic. Have fun reading.

“Ryūjin theosophist, wake up! It’s your turn today.”

The loud, raspy voice echoed through the nearly empty dormitory. The dormitory had bare concrete walls with plain brown mats dotted on the floor. Only half the mats were being used. All of the dozen young men sat up instantly, and watched as the owner of the voice left the room.

All the men got up and got ready, but only one man was pale in the face, and looked sick. Ryūjin theosophist, knew what he had to do, but he did not know whether he was going to passed. For today was his turn to prove himself worthy enough to become a samurai, today was the day he would either be chosen as part of a regiment, or he would become a farmer. He got dressed mechanically, and got washed, he knew he had to eat, but also knew that he would never be able to keep his food down.

Ryūjin theosophist decided to stay in dormitory until he was called for his assessment. A chorus of “Good luck, Greg.” was called as the other men left the room and went to have their breakfast in the mess hall.

At precisely half past nine, the same man came into the dormitory again, “Ryūjin theosophist, it is time for your assessment, please follow me.” The man turned without a glance back at Greg. Greg was expected to follow, if not he would be kicked out of the program and expected to work for his parents.

Greg followed the man, obediently, into the assessment dojo. The assessment dojo was easily the biggest room Greg had been in. The floor was covered in mats that were suppose to break the fall of the students, instead it was as hard, if not harder than the concrete floor beneath it. Greg formally bowed into the room, showing respect to the dojo itself. He then went to a shrine of his God, Ryūjin and bowed to that, before facing a long table, with half a dozen people sat along it. He bowed to them, ensuring he kept eye contact.

The edge of the room was lined with younger students, they were all knelt down, sitting on their feet, in the seiza position, with their hands placed on their thighs. Greg could feel all their eyes on him. He was the only Ryūjin theosophist to graduate this year, he knew that it would be in his favour, but standing there with, what felt like hundreds of eyes staring at him, Greg would give anything to be anywhere else.

The room was not only large, but tall, ten feet above Greg’s head was a viewing platform, on the platform, were Generals from all nine regiments of the army, from the Emperor’s own guards, to the Kanji Samurai’s, who guarded the sea.

“Ryūjin theosophist, what weapons have you chosen as your primary weapons? Remember that you can chose up to three primary weapons, so long as you have good reasoning.” Sensi Abe, explained.

“I understand Sensi Abe. I have chosen the Katana and the triple Sai. I have chosen the Katana for its long range, whilst I am still able to keep accurate and consistent control over the weapon. I have also chosen the triple Sai, for its ability to lend itself well to both regiments I have applied for.” Greg explained, as he stood with his feet shoulder-width apart, and his hands in loose fists resting on his thighs.

“Which leads us onto the next question: which two regiments have you applied for Ryūjin theosophist? Please understand that if you are unsuccessful in both attempts, then you shall become a farmer, and only get called upon at times of war.” Sensi Abe, explained again.

“I understand Sensi Abe. I have first applied for Regiment Nine, under General Holmes, as I believe my patron give me, and thusly this particular regiment, a great assistance in detecting and combating offshore enemies sooner. I have also applied for Regiment Three under General Ushiro as the protection of the people is vitally important both from foreign enemies and each other.” Greg explained, trying not to panic with all the eyes on him.

What Greg had kept to himself was that he wanted to be in Regiment Nine, as he found General Holmes rather easy on the eyes, and wanted General Holmes to at least recognise his existence.

“Three! Right roundhouse punch.” A second Sensi shouted.

Greg whirled around to see which opponent had been given the order to attack. He found the opponent and leant back, as he parried the punch in front of his face. Greg brought a solid elbow into the ribs of the opponent, and stepped behind him, bringing his right arm around the opponents neck, strangling him.

“Seven! Punch!” Another Sensi called from one side.

Greg pushed his first opponent away and spun to find an uppercut aimed straight for him abdomen. Greg stopped the punch using his forearm, he grabbed the wrist and pulled the arm up into a straight arm lock. Pushing the elbow over his arm, the opponent stamped his foot in clear indication of pain, making Greg to loosen his grip, but not letting go.

“One! Yoho giri!” Sensi Abe called out.

Greg pushed the opponent away, and dodged out of the away of the upward slicing katana. Dropping to the floor, Greg hooked his feet around the opponent’s foot and pushed him to the ground.

“Four! Strangle.”

Greg just had time to get on his back, before two large hands encompassed Greg’s throat. Greg fought to drag the hands down away from his throat, he wiggled away from the opponent slightly, and wrapped his legs around the opponent’s own throat. Forcing his legs down, Greg sat up, strangling the opponent, now on the floor.

“Ryūjin! Rice bale Seven!” Greg rolled out of the lock and stood up just in time to block a punch from the opponent.

Quickly wrapping his arm around the man’s throat, Greg sat back and threw the man over his shoulder. He rolled backwards and ended up sitting astride the man’s chest and with his fist hovering centimetres from the man’s face.

“Cease Ryūjin theosophist. You had the perfect opportunity to collect a weapon, why did you not?” The Sensi leaning against the wall asked.

“Because it would not be correctly balanced for myself. If I am unable to use it correctly instantaneously, then they is a possibility that I could harm myself instead of my opponents, and that is undesirable.” Greg explained as he got off the man on the floor and went back to his spot.

“Would it still not be safer to have a weapon, then none, say if three men with katanas attacked you now?”

The Sensi beckoned with his hand and three opponents got up and advanced on Greg with their katanas held in front of them, aiming for Greg’s head. Greg had a split second to decide what to do. Closing his eyes, Greg felt as if thousands of pins were being stuck into his bones, the first time it happened, Greg had screamed and withered in pain, but now he relished in the feeling, knowing that he was still pleasing Ryūjin, that he was still on path to become a Samurai. Greg opened his eyes; where they were once brown, they were now bright yellow. He jumped up into the air, and beat his wings once, twice, three times. Greg looked down at his body, he would never tire of seeing himself as a dragon. His body had transformed into one dark brown dragon, with a black streak running down his neck and spine.

Greg watched the scene unfold below him. Two of the swords had clashed and caught each other’s tsubas whilst the third had stuck an opponent of Greg’s, the opponent fell onto his back, indicting his death. Greg then swooped down and picked up the two remaining opponents with his claws. He held the two opponents four foot off the floor and moved as if to smash their heads together, but stopped before their heads hit. Greg then dropped them the four foot, they both landed on their feet and then dropped onto their backs.

Greg landed in between the sprawled limbs of his fallen attackers. As he landed, Greg changed back into his human form and stood facing his Sensi. There was a cry of indignation and defiance over Greg’s transformed and that it was against the rules. Sensi Abe, the lead Sensi, put a single hand into the air and the cries turned into hushed whispered, which in turn, turned into silence.

“The rules state,” Sensi Abe started, “that a theosophist can use any weapon that they have at their disposal, from their fists, to a fallen sword, to changing into a dragon.”

Another outbreak of whispers rose through the dojo, which Sensi Abe, stopped with another raise of his hand.

“Ryūjin theosophist, we have seen enough of your ability, and heard enough of your thought process. Please follow Endo to the blacksmith, where you shall work closely with Uchimura to create your weapons, that are measured and weighted to your liking.”

Greg bowed to the table of Sensi’s before backing out of the dojo, as he got to the doorway, he bowed again, before stepping out and turning to follow Endo.

As they walked down the corridors, Greg let out a deep breath. The main assessment was over with. He had given his all in both showing what he could do and what he knew. He felt awful over not picking up the fallen sword, would he be looked down upon, especially for answering back to Sensi Abe the way he did. And then he turned into a dragon. Even though it was strictly not against the rules, there was still an uproar, would that impede his chances of getting into the Regiment he wanted? Would General Holmes and General Ushiro want a dragon in their Regiment?

Greg followed Endo into the blacksmiths.

“Uchimura, I have brought you the Ryūjin theosophist. There is only the one today.” Endo explained, as he backed out of the room and left Greg alone with Uchimura.

The blacksmith’s room was more of a furnace. There were multiple blazing fires, all with smoke hoods, but still the air was thick was smoke. Greg fought back a cough, as he stepped further into the room, further into the heat and smoke. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, as the blacksmith came into view.

First, all Greg could see was the darkened outline of a large shape, slowly Greg worked out where the shape’s arms and head should be. He blinked and the next thing he saw were large brown eyes staring down at him. And they were staring down at him, Uchimura must have been about six and a half feet tall. His muscles didn’t only strain his shirt, but Greg could see where the sleeves of the shirt were beginning to tear. But his muscles didn’t stop there, Greg guessed that the blacksmith’s neck was thicker than he own muscular arms.

“Ryūjin theosophist, puny aren’t you?” Uchimura asked, not expecting an answer. “I suppose you’ve chosen the Naginata or the Tantō, weapons that make you look more powerful.”

“No,” Greg said, hoping the smoke kept Uchimura from seeing the fear and anger in his eyes. “I have chosen the Katana and the triple Sai.”

“Police.” Uchimura commented. “I’ve seen your type before, thinking your so important in protecting the people from each other. I give you a week before you’re wishing for anything else.”

Greg took a deep breath, “It is true that I have put forward for Regiment Three, but I hoping more for Regiment Nine. I believe that being the only theosophist of Ryūjin, will help me get into the ninth Regiment.”

“There is no need to explain yourself to me, Ryūjin theosophist. I do not care for your explanations. I care for your ability to work metal. You shall be starting on the Katana. What are your measurements?”

“I would like my sori to be twenty-nine inches, and my tsuka to be eleven inches.” Greg stated.

A large, flat piece of metal was thrust into his hands. “For the measurements you want, you will need to fold it 14 times.” With that Uchimura walking back into the depth of the smoke filling blacksmiths.

Greg looked around nervous, he presumed that was permission to start working. He found his way to the nearest table, and started to melt the metal and bend it to the right shape. Two hours later and many droplets of sweat and blood, the katana was finished. Greg knee he had to get it out of the room to be able to see well enough to clean it. But he was proud of it, even if it was too hot for him to hold.

Uchimura came back over to Greg as soon as he was finished. “Your sai.” He stated as the thrusted the three sai into Greg’s hands. “Your leathers to hold them will be on your bed. Go back there and wait to be called.” He explained before walking away from Greg into the depths of the room.

Greg stated after Unchimura for a short while, until his shadow was swallowed by the pitch black smoke of the room. He stepped out and carried the sharp, live weapons down the endless corridors until he got back to his sleeping quarters. As he stepped in, spinning the perfectly weighted sword around his hand, he didn’t noticed the man at just the other side of the door. He had to just back from slicing the tall, auburn haired man.

“G... General Holmes, oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were there.” Greg said as he pointed his sword down away from either of them.

He knew there was no chance now that he would be allowed into General Holmes’ regiment nine, not after almost slicing him.

“No, Ryūjin theosophist. I fear it is my fault. I should not be here. I realised you would not have eaten at breakfast, and Uchimura would not allow you to break whilst creating your katana.” General Holmes explained as he held up his hands and stepped back. “I left you an apple on your pillow. I cannot have a Samurai hungry, whether he will end up in my regiment or not.”

Greg stepped to the side as General Holmes stepped towards him and out of the open door. He turned and winked at Greg before closing the door between them.


	2. GENERAL HOLMES

General Holmes had been watching Ryūjin theosophist’s assessment with rapt attention, he wanted the recruit for his own regiment, not only was he a hard working and dedicated student, but having the abilities that he did, General Holmes didn’t want to see them go to waste. It also helped that the recruit was handsome in an unknowing and rugged sort of way.

Smiling inwardly, General Holmes watched as Ryūjin theosophist defied his Sensi’s expectations and didn’t collect the fallen sword. General Holmes’ eyes sparkled with delight as the recruit not only answered all the questions that the Sensi posed him, but also used his knowledge that Sensi Abe taught the theosophist against him. He definitely needed this recruit in his regiment, and he would fight tooth and claw, nice or dirty to get him. As the recruit was sent away to the blacksmiths to build his weapons, General Holmes turned to face the other nine Generals in the room. Four women and five other men. Watching them closely, he knew instantly that the Generals for one, five, and six were not interested in Ryūjin theosophist. Both Generals from the regiments two and seven were entertained by the ability to turn into a dragon, but knew they wouldn’t be able to gain him for themselves. General Holmes knew that it would come down to himself and General Ushiro in Regiment Three. He sighed and started to contemplate his argument for the Ryūjin theosophist.

General Arai sat down on the long, black couch and picks up her tea. “As I am not wishing to argue for this one, I shall host. Who does want the Ryūjin theosophist?” She asked.

General Holmes and three other Generals put their hands up in the air. As they looked about, two hands went down, leaving General Holmes and Ushiro with their hands up in the air.

“Regiments nine and three, I see we have a split. Regiment Three, General Ushiro, why do you want the theosophist?” General Arai asked.

“Not only is he hard working and dedicated, and with his unique ability, I think he would be a good deterrent of crime.” General Ushiro explained.

“And General Holmes?”

“With his patron, he would be good both on a boat, and with his abilities, he could be a very good watch out, telling us days before an attack is imminent. Plus, if he has any other skills, we will be able to hone them in a natural environment, making him the best Samurai he could possibly be.” General Holmes counted.

“And when was the last time we had a threat from the sea, Holmes? No, he would be wasted with you, but with me he would be serving the country everyday in keeping people safe.”

“He has untapped potential, his patron is the God of the sea. Why would we put him anywhere where he wouldn’t reach his full potential? Rule 3.5 states that newly qualified Samurai should continue to learn to reach their full potential then surpass it. With you he would be stagnated. You can’t put a square peg in a round hole just because the hole is bigger.” General Holmes stated, before taking a seat and drinking his tea.

General Ushiro flapped his mouth, trying to reach for a comeback that wasn’t there, before frowning, he sat down heavily resigned to the fact he wouldn’t be getting the new Samurai and stared into his cup. General Holmes, meanwhile finishes his drink and picked up an apple before leaving the room.

Going to Ryūjin theosophist’s quarters, General Holmes went inside silently and looked around, he found the theosophist’s bed quickly and is just about to put the apple on the pillow when he heard footsteps outside, he dropped it on the pillow and rushed out of the room. He just turned the corner and deliberately bumped into his newest Samurai with a smirk. He was as solid as a rock and just built of muscle. He smiled pleasantly as he listened to the young man stutter his apology.

“No, Ryūjin theosophist, I fear it is my fault,” General Holmes easily lied, “I should not be here. I realised you would not have eaten at breakfast and Uchimura would not allow you to break whilst creating your katana.” He knew he was babbling, excited about being so close to the handsome man, he stepped back and took a breath, to think of a way to wrap up his babbling. “I left you an apple on your pillow. I cannot have a Samurai hungry, whether he will end up in my regiment or not.”

He rushed past the younger man, before he can say anything more, and winked at him. He got back to the General's balcony just before the procession started.

“Today, we have just one theosophist hopefully progressing onto being a Samurai, the Ryūjin theosophist, named Gregory Lestrade.” Sensi Abe stated, “Generals have we decided who will be claiming this Samurai?”

“We have.” General Arai called down.

“Then let the Samurai in.”

The doors opened and Greg was stood in the middle of them, he quickly swallowed down a bite of the apple before he stepped into the room. General Holmes noted that he had discarded the core somewhere along his journey. He watched closely as Greg walked into the room and knelt down in front of Sensi Abe’s table.

“Today Ryūjin theosophist you shall no longer be just a mere hopeful, a trainee. Today you become a Samurai. The General that has chosen this Samurai, please come down.” Sensi Abe called.

General Holmes walked down the spiralling staircase, slowly, he kept an eye on Greg who was still kneeling on the floor. Once he got to the bottom, he went to stand in front of Greg.

“I am General Holmes, of the ninth regiment and the General of the Kanji Samurais, today you shall become my newest Kanji Samurai, if you accept.”

General Holmes held his hands out for Greg to take. Greg finally looked up at the man in front of him and took his hands, standing up. He noted, that Greg’s hards are hard and callous to touch, and could see a few burns from working in the blacksmiths.

Greg turned to face the room, and stood beside General Holmes. “I am Samurai Lestrade, of the ninth regiment, and a Kanji Samurai. I vow to protect this country and you all here today, following every order set for me, until my dying breath.”

The room erupted into a loud applause, as General Holmes placed a hand on Greg’s back and lead him out of a back door. “We need to get you a fitting armour.”


End file.
